Reasons Why
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Kristine Darkraven discovers why both Yami and Jesse love their respective boyfriends. My first Yu - Gi - Oh! DM/GX crossover fan fiction. Puzzleshipping and Spiritshipping.


Kristine: Hey there folks! It's us again, and you are about to read my next fan fic.

Selene: It's a good thing that you now have the time to write more, do you?

Kristine: Yeah, it's a good thing I'm currently having vacation. Anyway, since my previous story is about one animè show, I decided to make the next story unique by making it a crossover.

Selene: Crossover? You mean 2 or more animè shows in one story?

Kristine: Yep. And now, I'm about to present a crossover fic of both YGO! DM & GX.

Selene: Wow! That's cool.

Kristine: And also, I decided to include not only Yami & Yugi, but also Jaden & Jesse as well.

Selene: Wow! Don't tell me you're also a fan of Spiritshipping!?!

Kristine: *giggles* Yeah, in fact, both Jaden and Jesse are my most favorite couple in GX. And you know what?

Selene: What?

Kristine: This will be the first time I'll be appearing in a story as a character there.

Selene: Woah! Now that's cool. Good luck for your role there.

Kristine: Thanks. But anyway, since readers are now anticipating for the story, let's start. Selene, disclaimer please.

Selene: The author does not own Yu – Gi – Oh! Duel Monsters, GX, or even the characters. She just owns the plot and her OC. Be warned of certain spoilers. Oh, and if you think my hikari will be doing some bashing in the story, your guess is wrong. She just acts like a friend. If you accuse her, you'll pay for it.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the park, with the sun shining brightly in the blue sky, which was covered with white patches of clouds. Many sakura trees stood tall and proud on the green grass, and their petals got scattered by the breeze.

Yami Sennen and Jesse Anderson were sitting under the shade of one of the sakura trees at one side of the park, glancing at how the pink petals danced with the wind. Yami had spiky black hair, with the edges tinted with red. He also had blonde bangs framing his face and lightning streaks that were raised up together with the crimson – edged black mane. His skin was slightly tanned, and his eyes were a vibrant crimson. Jesse, on the other hand, had soft, ruffled teal hair, with pale skin and elegant emerald eyes.

Then they looked down at their respective boyfriends, who were resting peacefully as they enjoyed their company. Yugi Mutou was on Yami's lap, resting his head against his chest as he was sleeping in his arms. He almost looked like Yami because of the hair and bangs, except that the edges of the black spiky mane were tinted with purple, and instead of the lightning streaks, a small yellow bangs was positioned at the center of his forehead. In contrast with the elder teen's slightly sun – kissed complexion, the younger teen had pale skin, and his eyes possessed a beautiful amethyst color. Jaden Yuki, on the other hand, was enjoying his deep slumber with his head on Jesse's lap. He had soft, ruffled brown hair and amber eyes.

Both Yami and Jesse couldn't help but to enjoy that tranquil moment, smiling as they glanced at the peaceful expressions on their respective lovers' faces. They were really glad that they had them by their side, and it was also a blessing that they had met them for a very long time. The former pharaoh stroked his little one's hair while the foreigner brushed his fingers against the Japanese boy's bangs.

That was when they heard a female voice calling out to them both, and they immediately shifted their gaze to the person who did so. She was also a teenager like them, with short chin – length raven black hair and the same emerald eyes as Jesse's. She was busy shouting their names and waving her hand at them.

"Oh, hey there, Kristine," Yami greeted.

"Come and join us," Jesse added.

Kristine Darkraven walked fast as she immediately approached them. She was a friend of Yami and Jesse, as well as their respective boyfriends, who had the same passion for dueling. Yami and Yugi first met her during a Duel Monsters competition in Domino City, wherein she became one of their opponents and despite the fact that she was already defeated by them, they practiced the sense of sportsmanship by becoming friends after the duel. Jaden and Jesse, on the other hand, had encountered her as one of the best students in Duel Academy. Even though she's only in Ra Yellow during that time, she had shown excellent mastery and strategy in dueling, and more importantly, she was also smart in academics due to her intelligence. Because of her amazing performance, she would be one step closer to her promotion to Obelisk Blue, and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

"So how's your day going?" she asked as she sat down in front of them so that she could glance at both of them.

"Fine as always," the crimson – eyed teen replied.

"In fact, I was really pleased by the fact that Japan has cherry blossom trees growing in certain places," the blunette added. "And since I'm a foreigner, it's my first time watching the petals fall. A beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I agree," Kristine replied, smiling. "I really do love to watch cherry blossom petals fall as they are flying by the wind." She then glanced as both Yugi and Jaden who were sleeping near them. "You two sure are lucky that you have your lovers by your side to celebrate this moment."

"Why, Kristine? Where's your boyfriend?" Jesse asked, feeling confused at that comment.

"He's still in England with his family, for he still has to continue with his studies," the female teenager replied. "But don't worry, I'm still able to keep in touch with him through the Internet and other stuff." She paused for a while. "By the way, I hope you don't mind if I'll ask you this question."

"Sure, go ahead," Yami replied.

"Is there anything within your lovers that makes both of you love them so much?" Kristine asked. "What makes both of you think that you are glad that you met them, and that you choose them as your lovers?"

Both Yami and Jesse were a bit astonished at the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I shocked both of you," Kristine said, trying her best to explain. "It's just that that I want to know why you love your boyfriends so much, and it's only now that I became curious about it. If this offends you, then I don't mind if you'll be angry at me." She hung her head downward, feeling dread beginning to take over her, half – expecting that both of her male friends would snap out at her angrily.

Much to her surprise, both Yami and Jesse laughed. She pulled out a confused look at them.

"What are you talking about, Kristine? Don't worry, we're not mad," Yami said, trying to relieve her from her anxiety.

Kristine blinked at the statement. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why we would be angry at you just because you asked us this question?" Jesse replied. "It's just that no one had asked us that question before."

"Good grief," the female duelist sighed in relief. "But anyway, let's go on with the answers." She paused. "Yami, you start first. What makes you fall in love with Yugi?"

"Ok, let's see. Umm…" the former pharaoh took a deep breath and paused before he continued. "It was because of Yugi that I began to experience what is like to live as a normal person."

"What made you think so, Yami?" Kristine asked, becoming more curious.

"It all started when Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, which had contained my soul for a very long time, since I was sealed there for three millennia."

"3000 years?!?" her eyes widened. "That's really long."

"Hey, not so loud. You might wake up both Yugi and Jaden," Jesse reminded, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry," Kristine laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just shocked, that's all."

"Well, by the time Yugi had finally finished putting the puzzle back together, I was finally free from the dark abyss," the crimson – eyed teen continued. "Since then, I became his guardian, protecting him from whoever wanted to hurt him, and even though I was just a spirit who would sometimes take over his body, we managed to communicate with one another about our deepest thoughts through our mind link."

"Mind link?"

"You know, it's like speaking, but using the mind instead of the mouth."

"Ahh… ok, I understand. Please continue."

"Then there was that time wherein Yugi was captured by Dartz, the leader of the Doma organization, who wanted to collect souls in order to awaken the great monster called Leviathan. Actually, when I was defeated by one of his followers, Yugi decided to take my place when I was about to be taken away by the Seal of Orichalcos. If it wasn't for what Yugi did, I wouldn't have given the chance to save him and to recover from my mistakes due to that naïve decision of using that card. Thankfully, I succeeded in doing so."

"How tragic," the emerald – eyed female commented with sadness, imaging what Yami had gone through just to save his little one.

"And then there was that time wherein Yugi had to discover my past and even my true identity as pharaoh, together with his friends. Thankfully, he had succeeded in doing so, thus giving me advantage in defeating Zorc."

"You mean the Dark One, right? I've read about it before."

Yami nodded in reply. "And finally, I had to face Yugi as my opponent during the ceremonial duel. I was defeated by him, meaning I had to return to the afterlife. But fortunately, the gods decided to give me a second chance at life, and of course, I decided to give in. And so, here I am, living like a normal person."

"Ah, ok," Kristine finally understood what he said. "You love him because he helped you experience the miracle of life, right?"

"Yes, Kristine, you're right," he smiled as he glanced down at his little one, who was still sleeping. "In fact, I considered him as my miracle, my sweet little angel, my precious treasure that I'll always keep. I love everything that he has, like his cherubic face, his beautiful amethyst eyes, his soft pale skin, his serene smile, his angelic voice, and even his innocent, courageous nature. I'm really glad I met him, and that I chose him as my lover." His baritone voice became more loving and passionate. "I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and to be with him, always and forever."

"Aww, that's really sweet," the raven – haired female gushed. "But at least that would be enough." She then cast a glance at the blunette next to Yami. "How about you, Jesse? What makes you fall in love with Jaden?"

"Well, let's see…" Jesse paused. "The first thing I love about Jaden is his optimistic, carefree nature. I love it when he enjoys life in a happy manner, like a child willing to discover new things. Yes, he does tend to commit mistakes, but at least he still looks at the bright side of things rather than to feel depressed about them."

"Yeah, I agree on that, too," Kristine said, smiling. "In fact, I believe that's what a true duelist should feel: to keep his or her spirits up despite the challenges in life, and that he or she should learn from his or her mistakes. Do you agree?"

"Yep, I sure do," the emerald – eyed foreigner replied, then continued with the answer to her main question. "Next is when he's passionate and persistent when it comes to dueling. I'm really impressed that even though he's only in Slifer Red and his opponents are considered difficult to beat, he manages to show his unique strategies depending on the situation. It's really worth seeing the looks of his opponents' faces when they find out that they were defeated by someone that comes from a rank composed of 'slackers' or worse, 'class clowns', based from their first impression."

Kristine laughed. "Yeah, the looks on their faces when they find out that a Slifer Red student could beat even the most elite students are indeed priceless. Actually, I really hate it when they believe that dueling is reserved only for those who are in the ranks of the elites. Besides, dueling should be fun for everyone, right?"

The blunette nodded in reply. "And lastly, he is very close to his friends. In fact, he even gains respect from most, if not all, of his opponents due to his impressive dueling skills. I was one of his opponents before, but I was amazed by his strategy, and because of that, I became friends with him, and more importantly, his boyfriend."

"Now that's sportsmanship," the raven – haired female commented. "I do love it when sportsmanship is practiced even in dueling. I believe that whenever there's a competition going on, each duel should end up as a friendly competition, not an enraged squabble which would end up hurting anybody. And also, every duelist has a right not only to celebrate victory, but also to accept defeat graciously."

"Yep, I believe so, too," the blunette agreed, and then gazed down at the brunette who was still sleeping in his lap. "To sum it all up, I love him because of his positive outlook in life, his amazing talent in dueling, and even his strong bond with his friends and respect towards his opponents, aside from him being a brunette and possessing piercing amber eyes. I'm really glad that we became star – crossed lovers, that even though we have different nationalities, we still love each other. I really wanted him to discover more about my homeland, as well as the culture of the people there. I even wanted to know more about Japan, as well as the traditions practiced by the Japanese people."

That was when both Yugi and Jaden stirred and slowly opened their eyes, awakening from their short nap.

"Oh, you're awake, little one," Yami whispered, smiling as he stroked Yugi's cheek with his thumb and pressed a soft kiss on the forehead.

The amethyst – eyed teen giggled at the action. "Yeah, at least I feel so comfortable sleeping in the position I'm in."

"How's your nap, my beloved?" Jesse asked with his boyfriend, who rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus.

"Feels good," Jaden replied, smiling. He stretched his arms to relieve them from stiffness as he sat up beside him. "At least your lap's a good place to rest my head on when I sleep."

The emerald – eyed blunette blushed lightly and chuckled at the remark. "I'm glad you feel comfortable in that position."

The brunette teen then cast a glance at Kristine and was a bit surprised. "Oh, hi, Kristine," he greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Kristine, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, loosening himself from his darker half's embrace.

"Well, I just wanted to enjoy watching the cherry blossom petals fall, but then I saw Yami and Jesse together with both of you, so I decided to sit here and have a talk," Kristine replied. She then sighed with a feeling of boredom. "I'm really bored right now. By the way, have you guys brought your decks with you?"

"Umm, yeah. Why?" Jesse asked, feeling curious as to why she asked that question.

"Wanna play some Duel Monsters to pass the time?" Kristine's emerald eyes glistened with confidence and competence as she reached for her deck and showed it to them.

"Sure thing," Yugi and Yami replied in unison, reaching for their decks from the deck holder attached to their belts.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jaden was fueled with excitement as he fished out his deck from his pants pocket.

"Let's start," Jesse accepted the challenge, doing the same thing.

"Ok then, let our duel begin," Kristine declared with a grin, and the friendly competition began not long after that. As they enjoyed the game, the cherry blossom petals continued to fall, dancing with the wind, with the sun still shining in the clear weather sky.

* * *

Jaden: Wow! I never knew you could include me and Jesse in the story.

Jesse: Yeah, it's really unexpected.

Kristine: Well, it's just proof that you're also my favorite pairing, aside from Yami and Yugi, of course.

Yugi: At least you made a good job in portraying our roles there, right?

Kristine: Yep, I always wanted to make sure your roles are a – okay.

Yami: But what's with Jesse's question wherein he asked where your boyfriend is? You did reply about it.

Kristine: *blushes* Umm… Actually, he'll also be included as one of my OCs. Don't worry; I'll reveal who he is soon.

Yami: Uh – huh *nods in agreement*

Kristine: But anyway, since we have only a few days left before Christmas, who hasn't decided yet in buying gifts?

*Yami, Yugi, Jaden and Jesse raised their hands in reply*

Kristine: Alright then! Let's go! Hurry up before there will be so many people in the stores!

*All five of them began to run as fast as they can towards their destination*

Selene: Please review and add to favorites! Hey, wait for me! *catches up with them*


End file.
